


broken grace club

by widerussianeyes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bipolar Disorder, Bulimia, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Multi, Platonic grofflin, Suicide, linnamon roll miranda, pippa is a cinnamon roll, renée is such a mom friend, sounds dark I promise it isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widerussianeyes/pseuds/widerussianeyes
Summary: "welcome to the broken grace club. we don't really know what we're doing, but we'll help you forget your pain."lippa, janthony





	

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings;  
> mentions of suicide, self-harm, anxiety, depression, drug and alcohol abuse, and eating disorders might trigger some readers.
> 
> i am in no way romanticizing any of these mental illnesses, eating disorders, or substance abuses.
> 
> read at your own caution.
> 
> thank you all for reading this! i hope you all enjoy it.  
> -laur

_{october 6, 2015}_

she'd always remember that day as the day her life changed, but at the time, it was just the first tuesday of october, the first meeting of the broken grace club.

jasmine cephas-jones sighed as she slid into the cold, hard chair. mr. kail's room was always hot, but she still shivered when she felt the gazes of the other students in the room fall on her. she fumbled with the hair tie around her wrist in a nervous gesture.

they were all like her. broken. fucked up. made shitty choices and now paying the price. jasmine noticed daveed diggs, who if you ever needed something, the chances are he'd have it; thayne jasperson who sat behind her in math; and lin-manuel miranda who had starred in almost every play since kindergarten. there was a boy she had never seen before, or maybe noticed, sitting next lin. he looked up and met her eyes, hers with slight surprise and his with exhaustion.

jasmine looked away.

 _alright, jazzy, you can do this. pretend to be listening. tell what they want to hear._ she thought to herself as a tall dark haired girl stood up and cleared her throat.

"is everyone here?" the girl asked, looking from a piece of paper to the students sitting in mr. kail's room. no one answered her. she sighed. "alright. my name is renée. when i call your name, please say 'here'. jasmine cephas-jones?"

jasmine gulped, sighing before giving a half-hearted "here."

"daveed diggs?"

"here." daveed mumbled.

"jonathan groff?"

"here!" a cheerful voice said and jasmine narrowed her eyes. jonathan seemed like one of those infectiously happy people. she hated him already.

"chris jackson?"

"here." a senior clad in the hamilton high signature blue said.

"thayne jasperson?"

"here."

"lin-manuel miranda?"

"here."

"leslie odom jr."

"here." leslie called through a mouthful of food. the others looked at his through narrowed eyes. leslie odom jr, the teacher's pet. no doubt mr. kail's eyes and ears. he rolled his eyes at them. "it's lunch, and I'd like to eat."

renée cleared her throat, god, that girl could be terrifying. she looked back at her paper and frowned. "oh-okieriet-"

"okieriete onaodowan. but everyone calls oak." the tall boy, daveed's friend, cut her off. renée nodded, looking relieved.

"anthony ramos?"

"here." anthony said and flashed a smirk at jasmine. she sighed, rolling her eyes. this was going to be a long year.

"jon rua."

"here."

"phillipa soo?" jasmine's eyes widened to see her old friend pippa. what the hell was she doing here?

"you can just call me pippa, and i'm here."

renée smiled at her before setting her paper down and quickly scanning the room. "well, welcome. welcome to the broken grace club."

daveed and anthony snorted at the name, earning a pointed look from renée.

"now as i saying. welcome to the broken grace club. we, well..." she trailed off, looking at chris. the other senior nodded.

"we don't really know what we're doing, but we'll help you forget your pain." renée said. she brushed invisible dust off of her skirt. "how about we go around and say our names again and why you're here." renée suggested. no one spoke. the older girl sighed. "i guess i'll go first. my name's renée elise goldsberry. i'm here because mr. kail asked me to do this. i finished rehab for anorexia last year, and i know i'm far from being completely okay, but i think i'm pretty close."

renée took a deep breath after she finished. "who's next?"

silence.

a sigh from renée.

more silence.

"we're going to be stuck here every tuesday for an hour for the rest of the year, you might as well make count." renée said.

jasmime looked around at the other students. finally, anthony stood up.

"i'm anthony, in case anyone forgot."

jasmine scoffed.

"well, i guess i'm here because i'm finally clean." anthony said, shrugging. jasmine watched him. for second, she didn't see a giant fuckboy. she saw someone like her.

"thank you, anthony." renée said and anthony sat down. she motioned for lin, sitting next to anthony, who's face paled. the older boy slowly rose to his feet.

"i'm lin, and i... i have depression." he said simply, quickly. but jasmine knew it wasn't ever that simple. lin sat down when renée gave him a nod.

jonathan groff was next. "i'm jonathan, or groffsauce, and i'm here to support lin." jonathan said, clapping lin's shoulder. "i'm also gay, and depending on who you, that's a reason to be here."

"it's not." renée quickly interjected. "thanks jonathan."

chris stood up, quickly telling everyone that he was managing bipolar 2 and he was also helping renée run the club.

"i'm leslie odom jr, and mr. kail and mr. lacamoire want me to keep an eye on you all." leslie said, confirming half of the room's suspicions.

"thank you leslie, and tell mr. kail and mr. lacamoire that we appreciate their concern." renée said. she then motioned for daveed to stand up.

"i'm daveed, um, i'm working on getting clean." daveed said, quickly adding "pot" before anyone could ask.

oak only said "same as daveed" when he was called.

pippa shyly stood up, repeating her name before saying that she is struggling with severe anxiety and panic attacks, and insisting that her boyfriend helped. _yeah, right._ jasmine thought.

thayne jasperson seemed to be the best at faking it, quickly regaining a smile after saying that he struggled with depression and saying that it wasn't going to stop him.

the sad thing was that jasmine almost believed him.

the other jon quietly said anxiety before sitting down.

finally, it was her turn. jasmine sucked in a deep breath as she stood up.

oh, god.

"i'm jasmine cephas-jones, and well." she paused, realizing that she sounded like anthony and bit her tongue. "i did drugs."

"well, now that that's done." renée stopped, looking at the faces of all the fucked up students in the room.

"we're all fucked up. and, we don't really know what we're doing, but we'll help you forget your pain." renée repeated what she said early. she opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off by the bell. "i'll see you guys next tuesday." renée said and nearly everyone dashed out of the room. jasmine slowly stood up. this would be a long year.

 


End file.
